Welcome to my life
by Living in a fantasy
Summary: Who does this to you" "You wouldn't understand, nobody will ever understand" "Nobody will understand until you give them the chance to." When all seems hopeless in the world, can Draco Malfoy find help in someone he's been raised to hate?
1. Rule number four

A/N: I know I have so many other stories to update but this one just got stuck in my mind and it wouldn't go away, giving me no inspiration for Brotherhood. This is my first story with Draco in it. I simply don't believe he is all bad.

The story is rated for child abuse in later chapters. Tell me if I should raise the rating at any time, so I don't loose my story.

Also, this is NOT slash. I read it once in a while but I do not read it. If you want to think of it as slash or romance go ahead, but it's not. He isn't even friends with them, though I'm hinting he might be some time later on.

I do not own Harry Potter, and never will. So without further ado, onto the story!

Just so you know, this might seem more like a prologue, there's really no talking and it's more to get a feel for Draco. I mean I haven't written him before. Sorry if it may seem a little slow, it will get better as the action starts up.

IMPORTANT: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN MODIFIED!

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Chapter 1: Rule number four

Draco's POV

Could this class be any more boring? I swear why do we even need this subject? History is history…it's over, it's done, forget it! Of course, father wouldn't be very happy if I said that, since Malfoy's are all throughout history.

Of course, I doubt father would be happy about anything, unless it has to do with Voldemort.

Honestly what's so frightening about Voldemort's name anyway? Actually the name sounds rather humorous. If a muggle heard it they would probably laugh at the name.

Did I just insult Voldemort? Merlin I hope not, father would skin me alive. He doesn't think about anyone except himself, and he only thinks about Voldemort because otherwise he'll get himself killed.

No matter, he's in Azkaban now thanks to bloody Potter. That wonder boy, always having to go and save everyone and everything. He doesn't realize how that hurts some people. Like my mother. How does he think that affects her? She's so empty, she needs him so she has someone to follow orders from. Did that make sense? I don't know, it doesn't matter much now does it? Mother doesn't care about anyone, not even herself. Of course, she'll be fine soon. Father will get out of Azkaban quickly…though I'm not sure how I feel about that exactly.

Father is a perfectionist. If something's not done right, well the results aren't pleasant. I know about that if I don't know anything else. Of course it has never been that bad for me. The worst was when he got angry because I retorted back about my grades. All that happened was he got some use out of that cane of his. I hate that bloody cane.

I almost yawn in front of everyone. Rule number one, Malfoy's show no emotion except hate, loathing, cruelty, and pleasure at others discomfort.

He could write a whole book on the Malfoy rules. In fact, I think he did. There are so many of these bloody rules, they're just so pointless. About Voldemort being great and Malfoy's always serving him. What if I don't want to serve him?

Rule number five, no Malfoy shall ever go against or insult the Dark Lord. I'm doing just great with these rules today aren't I?

Looking over at Granger, I see her writing furiously away. How can you get so many notes from such a boring class? Bloody know it all. Father doesn't like her very much either, just because she's got better grades then me (besides being a mudblood of course)

Rule number twenty-seven, a Malfoy will never let a mudblood surpass them in any way.

This class is so boring. I slowly begin to doodle on my parchment as I let my mind wander. Glancing down at my paper, I see I've drawn a picture of my History Of Magic book burning. I smirk at it and lean back in my chair, balancing on two legs. A wisp of hair falls in front of my eyes, and I make no move to push it away. Suddenly, my chair starts to fall out from under me. I wildly grab at the desk in front of me and pull myself back up. Everyone's looking at me. I sneer at them and they quickly turn away. I notice that professor Binns didn't even look up from his book.

Hmph. Nothing could stop him from reading that boring text to us. Not even death. Stupid idiot made the mistake of leaving his body behind.

A Malfoy is never to make any mistakes. I know it's a rule, but I'm not sure which one. I'm loosing it; I'm seriously loosing it! It's this class. Maybe I should just take a nap like everyone else.

OW! That hurt. Bloody desk! I think this as I rub my head where I hit it on the desk. Bloody school! Bloody life! Granger is looking at me. I scowl and she just rolls her eyes. I let my look soften so I look indifferent. It's taken years of practice to be able to control how I feel.

Of everything my eyes are the hardest things to make emotionless. Once my father made me stand in front of the mirror and practice until I could get all emotion out of them. It was back in second year, when I let a small amount of fear show in my eyes when shopping in Knockturn alley. Father doesn't like me to disobey or show any fear. Well you'd show fear too if one moment your looking at something and suddenly you are almost struck with a cane.

I hate that bloody cane.

What's strange is I noticed my eyes almost seem to change colors when I hide my emotions. They almost look icy blue when I'm angry…and that's usually how I have to keep them. But if I let my façade down…they almost seem to turn stormy gray. Yes I just described my eyes but so what? I'm bored and this class is giving me a headache.

It's sad when you're so bored that you start contemplating your eye color. I glance at my watch and groan quietly. Still half an hour to go.

Did I just groan? Malfoy's do not show emotion! That's a big rule! Crying, crying counts as an emotion. But this rule is so large it also got it's own number. Malfoy's do not cry, it was drilled in there from when I was old enough not to cry. Age two…I haven't cried since age two, though sometimes I want to.

What am I saying? This class is getting in my mind! I need to get out of here, I'm going insane! Putting my head in my hands, I stare through them at the table and take a deep breath and close my eyes.

In my mind, I see my father. "How dare you even think of going against the rules? You are a Malfoy boy!"

My eyes snapped open in surprise and I almost fall off my chair again. Luckily no one noticed this time. Except Granger. She glances at me but turns away again. Filthy mudblood, stay out of my business!

That's never happened before. Maybe I actually fear my father leaving Azkaban. When he is angry, he takes it out on other people.

And who will be there when he first gets out, the first person in his path? Me.

I actually shudder a little at the thought, but toss it aside. I'll be fine; father might find some muggle on the way home.

But that muggle would be innocent, what would they do to deserve that?

Why am I thinking like this? I shouldn't be thinking like this! It is not Malfoy behavior! It just isn't! Malfoy behavior is…is…

Luckily the bell rings to save me from completing that thought. Time to torment the golden trio. Summer only just ended, sixth year just starting. I could have some fun with this.

"Have a good sleep Weasel? Desk must be better then sleeping on the floor back home huh?" I ask, smirking at the three. I delight the way Weasley turns red, just like a tomato.

"Sod off Malfoy," Potter snaps, grabbing Weasley's arm and starting to drag him off.

"Oh look, the Weasel needs a keeper to carry him away and save him from his reality," I say mockingly. Not my best work but hey I just had to sit through History Of Magic.

"At least he has friends and isn't a worthless slave to his father," Potter snapped back.

My mouth hung open and I would have kicked myself if I wasn't in such shock from what he had said. No one had ever talked to me that way…worst thing was, it was true. For a second I could feel pain flash through my eyes at the thought, but quickly they were back to being cold and emotionless. I got enough sense in me to close my mouth, but I didn't know what to say, so I brushed past the three and headed toward the door.

"Run like the coward you are!" Ron snaps. I don't even stop; I'm too lost in thought. Ouch. They've never made me think like this before. This school is dangerous to my health. I'm showing too much emotion.

I hear Granger yell Ron's name in…anger I guess. But I don't care, I just keep walking.

Malfoy's do not show emotion. Actually it seemed like a pretty stupid rule to me, as did all of them. Why did I need to follow rules about how to act in my own family?

Rule number four, never go against or doubt the Malfoy rules.

Right now, I was breaking the rule, because I was seriously starting to doubt everything my father had told me. What was the point of them all? I was stepping on dangerous grounds here.

I was breaking rules…

And I didn't care.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Hope you all enjoyed it! If I get reviews I'll continue this!


	2. Whats with him?

A/N: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! For like two days I had no reviews but now I have five! Does anyone think Draco is too much OOC? Well he will have to be, since D/Hr is OOC as it is.

Yes, due to demand I've decided this WILL be D/Hr. And no, it won't be a romance where one day "I hate you" and the next day they're in a broom closet. No no no no no. I mean right now they hate each other. I have to admit they would make a nice couple.

So anyway, please review. I'd like feedback and feel free to tell me what to work on.

Disclaimer: I do not own HP, or Draco…unfortunately…

IMPORTANT NOTE! Now that HBP has come out, this is AU! I WILL be working on a postHBP story called 'Desperate For escape' eventually, but I have to get more inspiration. This chapter has also been modified since I felt things were moving too quickly. Anyway enjoy!

/…/…/…/…/

Chapter 2: What's with him? (Yes I will change POV in the story)

(Hermione POV)

History of magic…it is fascinating to see what happened a long time ago…then again sometimes it's just so boring. Maybe if we had a professor who made class more interesting more people would pay attention, though I doubt it.

Sighing I place my quill on the desk for a moment. My hand is getting tired. I know I need to keep taking notes, this is sure to be on the end of the year exams but for some reason I just don't have the will to. Closing my eyes I lean back in my seat for a moment. It was a late night last night.

Of course, Harry and Ron had been busy playing wizard chess. I don't see the point of the game; it's completely idiotic and pointless. This leaves me sitting on the side doing that transfiguration essay that is due in two weeks. Of course once I got started I wanted to complete it, so I kept going. The result had been being up until two in the morning with my ten-sheet parchment essay complete.

Picking up my quill I begin to write again. No time to dwell on last night, I have notes to take. Can't let myself zone out, I need to do well!

I feel someone's eyes on me, but don't turn around. We have important information being spoken right now, why am I the only one taking notes? And who is looking at me? The only one behind me is Malfoy…

I really want to turn around to see if it is Malfoy, but I feel the persons gaze leave and let out a breath I had been holding. Why would Malfoy be looking at me? Glancing behind me, I see it is Malfoy…he looks completely zoned out which is strange for him. Usually he is provoking someone or at least taking a couple notes.

Why am I thinking about him anyway? I have schoolwork to do! I push Malfoy out of my thoughts and continue to write, until I hear a loud thump, like a chair. I turn around and see Malfoy clutching the table. He sneers at everyone and I roll my eyes, turning around. What a prat.

There are a few minutes of silence. Glancing around, just about everyone is asleep and those who aren't are close to it. I put my quill down once more as he repeats some things I read out of the book already.

I hear someone groan behind me, but decide to ignore it. I'm done turning around for Malfoy. I deserve the chance to zone off a little in history of magic.

After a few minutes of blissful silence (except for Professor Binns) I hear something behind me again. I look to see Malfoy almost fall off his chair again, looking surprised. Maybe even a tinge of fear. How…weird. Looking away, I stare blankly at my parchment. What's with him?

The bell rings a few minutes later. Startled I rush around to gather my things and replace them in my bag. Walking up to Harry and Ron I catch the end of a sentence.

"Finally cracked."

"Who's cracked?" I ask, glancing at Malfoy to see him putting away his things, normal look back on his pale face. Whatever, who cares about Malfoy?"

"Malfoy has," Ron answered. "Almost falling off his chair, never thought he'd crack this early but obviously."

I was about to respond about how he should mind his own business when Malfoy walked over.

"Have a good sleep Weasel? Desk must be better then sleeping on the floor back home huh?" He asks, smirk on his face. In his eyes though…he didn't look happy. Looking in his eyes, all I could remember was the fear that had laid there. What had frightened him?

"Sod off Malfoy," Harry tells him, grabbing Ron, clearly intent on dragging Ron off to stop him from fighting Malfoy. Smart Harry.

"Oh look, the Weasel needs a keeper to carry him away and save him from his reality."

That was sad compared to his usual work. What is up with him lately?

"At least he has friends and isn't a worthless slave to his father!"

Harry! How could you say that? Malfoy looks shocked that's one way to put it. His mouth is even hanging open. Even more strange was that he had that look again…frightened, confused, even hurt?

I don't understand why Harry and Ron didn't see it. Malfoy pushes his way past me and heads toward the door.

"Run like the coward you are!"

"Ron!" I say, surprised in them both. I watch as Malfoy leaves the room and glare at the two of them. "That's cold you two! Honestly do you know what you guys sounded like just now? You sounded just like him!"

I strode out of the room and hear Ron mutter, "What's with her?" Scowling I walk faster, tripping over something sitting in the hallway.

It was a book. Lord Of The Rings; one of my favorites. Curiously I open the cover and flip through the pages. At the very back, in the corner of the page is a name, very small and hard to see. Squinting, I look at the name and can feel surprise fill me up. "Draco Malfoy?"

/…/…/…/…/…/

(Draco's POV)

After walking aimlessly for a while I found myself in a deserted corridor. I'd never been here before and slowly leaned against the wall. Looking around I noticed that the only light was a lone torch down near the dead end of the corridor. Sighing a slid down the wall to the floor, looking at the wall in front of me.

The real question here was…well I don't know. It's really confusing. I mean…what if you always did what your father told you otherwise you'd be punished? What if your life was in danger if you didn't do something, even if it was wrong? What if you had been brought up to hate everything and everyone who is not pureblood, otherwise you were in trouble with the people who should care about you and protect you?

Welcome to my life.

I have to tell you, it's hard. Especially when you're starting to doubt your father. I mean don't get me wrong; I was already doubting him before. I didn't think many fathers punished their children by hitting them, but I always thought I deserved it. Now, I'm not so sure.

I've always deserved it. I mean, when I was about nine I was playing with a muggle. How stupid was that! I know muggles are nowhere near the superiority of us pure bloods but still…I had just wanted someone to play with.

But it was my fault; I deserved everything I got after that. No matter what I do, it will never be enough, because my father expects better of me.

I'll always be punished…I'll always deserve it.

I mean I'm a Malfoy; I shouldn't be doing stupid things like playing with muggles or something like that. There are some things I can't help…like my grades. I really try, I get second…but second isn't good enough.

It doesn't help that there are people all around that would tell my father if I even got insulted. He will probably know about mine and Potters 'talk' by this evening, when I'll get an owl saying how I can't let Potter insult me.

Suddenly, I look up as a shadow falls over me.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/ (Normal POV)

Hermione had decided she better return his book, plus she could apologize for her friends. That really was rude to say. She didn't like Malfoy but she wasn't going to be mean like that, it just wasn't her.

"What do you want mudblood?" Draco snapped, glaring at her. Quickly he stood up, a look of disgust on his pale face.

Hermione glared. "I came to say sorry for what my friends said, it really wasn't fair of them," she said, anger welling up. She comes to say something nice and he starts getting mad at her!

"I don't need to hear 'sorry' and I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me because of something your stupid friend said, which isn't even true! Get out of my site!" he spat.

Turning, Hermione started to stomp off. Realizing she was still clutching his book she spun around again and faced him. "And I found your book!" she yelled, in blind anger throwing it at him. She smirked as it hit him on the head and turned to leave when a piece of parchment caught her eye. Picking it up, thinking it fell out of the book, she turned away again, hoping he hadn't see her walk off with it.

He hadn't.

"Stupid little mudblood…thinking she can…" He trailed off as he recognized the book, he must have dropped it. But that meant….

_No! No, it has to be in here! _Draco thought, flipping through the pages. But that was it, it was gone. The letter…it was out there, anyone could find it, anyone could read it! His father would be furious with him. Snapping the book closed he looked up and down the corridor in search of the letter. No such luck, the letter from his father was gone.

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

_Ungrateful little slimy git _Hermione thought, storming down the halls to her dormitory. _How could he be such a, a_

"Hippogriff!" Hermione said loudly, storming inside when the fat lady let her in, though lecturing about how it wasn't nice to yell at portraits who didn't do anything to you.

Storming into her dormitory she was glad to see it empty. Everyone was probably at the Great Hall or something. "Why am I letting him get to me? Like he could really be possible of kindness!"

Suddenly noticing something clutched in her hand, she opened it. "Oh yes, the parchment."

She slowly sat down on the bed, wondering if she should read it or not. It was Draco's private business, but he was rude, and she was curious.

Slowly she opened the parchment and read what she found to be a letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know it is only a few days into term, but I must give you this reminder. You are not to be beaten in grades by that filthy mudblood, do you hear me? How could you let a filthy mudblood be better then you? Don't give me anything about Crabbe and them, because that isn't the issue here. The issue is keeping the Malfoy name pure._

_Furthermore I cannot believe you would do something like that! How could you shame us by being kind to a mudblood first year, Gryffindor non the less! I do not care for your excuses; we will discuss this when you come home for holiday break. _

_I don't know what is wrong with you lately! How could you sink to the level of mudbloods! I've been informed you barley even insult Potter and his two sidekicks anymore! _

_You should see your mother boy, she's so lost without me here to command her around. Maybe it would be better to get rid of her, remember how she used to care for you? _

_I am allowed to send an owl once in awhile so you will not always hear from me, but mark my words, you will pay if you do not uphold the family name. I can still receive owls, and I will not be in Azkaban much longer. Watch the papers. _

_Destroy this letter after you read it. If I hear anyone has seen this but you I will personally kill you, and it will not be a quick death you can believe me. If I don't hear improvement in your behavior I will pull you out of Hogwarts the second I'm out of this place, do you hear me boy!_

_Lucius_

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

I'm sorry this took me so much longer then I thought it would. I'd answer reviews but I want to get this up before pizza gets here. I'll try not to take so long next time.

Please review


	3. Breakout

A/N: I actually had planned to stop this story, because I lost whatever inspiration I once had. After reading Half Blood Prince, I was sure I would stop this story and begin work on a new one. I do plan to do that, however I want to finish this one. I'm not sure how long it will be, I want to finish this in the next 2 months, so it won't be more then 10 chapters, that's my ultimate guess. I never planned this to be very long. It is my first time experimenting with Draco's, as well as Hermione's character. I HAVE completed a one-shot including Draco, Harry, and Snape, but this was started first. I have dropped stories before, and I will finish this one.

IMPORTANT NOTE! I HAVE SLIGHTLY RE-DONE CHAPTERS 1 AND 2! CHAPTER 2 IS PRETTY MUCH THE SAME, AND CHAPTER 1 HAS SOME REVISIONS! THE CHANGES DO NOT AFFECT THE PLOT THAT MUCH, BUT YOU MIGHT WANT TO RE-READ THEM OR YOU MAY GET SLIGHTLY CONFUSED! Besides it's been so long, you should re-read them anyway. Hee hee, sorry.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Harry Potter, if I did then SPOILER wouldn't have died, and SPOILER wouldn't have SPOILER, and SPOILER wouldn't have been forced to go with SPOILER and SPOILER would be under protection, and SPOILER would be SPOILER and not SPOILER! I had fun writing that. Anyway, on to chapter three!

/…/…/…/…/…/…/…/

Chapter 3: Breakout

(NORMAL pov)

It had been a month since Hermione had read the letter from Draco's father. One month. In that month, the two had been dancing around each other, Draco wondering if Hermione had read the letter and Hermione just not knowing what to say. She knew that she would have to tell him, but she had done a very job of avoiding the subject for the last four weeks.

Draco, however, had guessed she had it. The slightly pitying looks she sent him, avoiding eye contact, not speaking when he insulted her. She had the letter, and now he didn't know what to do about it.

Growling in frustration, he kicked the wall as hard as he could. Wincing slightly in pain, he glared at Blaise, who was smirking at him from his bed.

"Shut up," he mumbled.

"I didn't say anything," Blaise said, still smirking.

Glaring, Draco made his way to his bed and sat down, still muttering to himself. Blaise glanced at him, but didn't say a word. It was Saturday morning, and their fellow dorm mates had already gone down to breakfast a few minutes ago. Blaise stood up from his bed, heading towards the bathroom. Moments later, Draco heard the sounds of the shower going. Blaise stuck his head out the bathroom door. "Oh, and Draco, I know kicking the wall might feel good, but as it's even harder then your hard head, I suggest you refrain from taking it on in a duel." Blaise ducked into the bathroom, slamming the door closed as a very large and heavy potions book went flying in his direction.

Blaise was the only one not afraid to taunt Draco. It could be because they had been friends since they were three. Whatever the reason, Draco rarely stayed angry with him long. There were mysteries surrounding him however, and Draco sometimes wondered what side he was really on.

_What side am I really on?_

That was a stupid thought, he was on Voldemort's side of course! Wasn't he? Resisting the urge to kick the wall again, Draco sighed. He wasn't truly aware of what side he was on anymore. When he agreed that pure-blood's were superior (and how could they not be? They had known of magic for ages, they had pure magic in their veins!) He didn't want to be a follower, someone who kissed another's hand, lowered themselves to the ground in front of them. He shuddered at the thought of it. A Malfoy, reduced to a servant, like the ranks of a house elf, doing whatever told and being punished if done even slightly wrong!

Sighing again, Draco stood up, checking his appearance to make sure he was presentable, and headed down to breakfast.

When he entered the Great Hall, it was chaos. Students were going from table to table, crowding around copies of the Daily Prophet, whispering to their friends. Draco looked around in confusion. Everyone had turned to him, watching him as if in fear, and some in angry. Only the Slytherins looked happy.

Hermione finally stood up, and everyone turned to look at her. Ignoring the stares, she walked up to Draco and held out a copy of the prophet. His insult disappeared from his throat as he read the headline.

**Mass Breakout from Azkaban!**

Underneath the headline was a short article about how the dementers had turned on the light side and went to Voldemort, allowing the prisoners to escape. Underneath the article was a list of those who had escaped before the aurors has apprehended them. On that list, was Lucius Malfoy.

Draco stared at the name, not quite believing it. No. He had known he would escape at some point, but this early…

The entire hall was silent. They seemed to be waiting for his reaction, but if they were waiting for boasting they got none. Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, escapee of Azkaban and known Death Eater, dropped the paper and walked back out of the hall.

/…/…/…/…/

No one knew quite what to make of this. Students skirted around him, as though afraid he would attack him. Some were angry, confronting him. The Slytherins were happy, but confused to why Draco was not. Blaise and Hermione were the only ones who understood.

Draco had never meant for either of them to find out. Blaise had found out when he had spent a few days at Draco's house a couple years ago. He had witnessed Lucius give a sharp blow to Draco with his cane when he had answered him sarcastically. Blaise had tried to explain that it wasn't his fault, but Draco had ignored him.

By the looks Hermione kept sending him throughout the next couple weeks, he could tell she knew. Whenever she was near him, she glanced at him in a wondering kind of way. Draco didn't pay her any attention though. In fact, he paid attention to very little in the next two weeks. More or less, he was going through the motions and not actually paying attention to what was going on around him.

About two weeks after the headlines, Draco received a letter from his father. Fingers shaking slightly, he opened the letter. When he read it, he simply stared in disbelief. Crabbe and Goyle tried to read it over his shoulders, but he stood abruptly, telling them to leave him alone, and leaving the two, like usual, very confused.

Letter clutched in his hand, Draco made his way on to the grounds. Glaring at anyone who so much as looked at him, he sat under his favorite tree by the lake. He opened the letter, and read it again.

_Draco,_

_I'm sure by now you have read the papers, and realize I am out of Azkaban. The Dark Lord and I have spoken, and he has agreed to give you the Dark mark during Christmas break. It's earlier then expected of most, but the Malfoy's command a certain respect, and due to my bidding, he has agreed. I will see you at Christmas._

_-Lucius._

Crumbling the parchment in his fist, he leaned against the tree. What was he going to do?

Before he had time to think over this more, he heard footsteps. Turning around, he saw Hermione heading towards him, a letter in her hand.

"Granger," he growled dangerously.

"Malfoy," she said handing him the letter. He didn't have to look at it to know what letter it was.

"You read it," he stated coldly.

"Yes, but I wish I hadn't. I don't want you to be different then I've seen you all these years, it is too disturbing."

Draco glared at her, but before he could say anything, she had grabbed his arm and pushed the sleeve up. No Dark Mark, same on the other arm too. She had to be sure. Hermione did see though, scars on his arms, not perfect scars, so he hadn't hurt himself. She remembered the letter. He wouldn't…not to his won son, would he?

"Who does this to you?" Hermione asked, in a slightly trembling voice. Draco pulled his arm away from her, scowling. "Don't touch me, mudblood," she said in disgust.

"Dammit I'm trying to help you!" she yelled in frustration.

"You can't! Merlin you can't help me!" Draco burst out finally. "You wouldn't understand, nobody will ever understand!"

Hermione looked at him sadly. "Malfoy, I know I don't understand. I don't understand why, or how, or any of it! I don't understand how you act like you look up to him so much when he does this to you! I don't, but nobody will understand until you give them the chance to."

"You're a bloody MUDBLOOD Granger! How can you expect me to trust you! You are scum, not worthy of the insults I throw at you! Why would I confide in someone like you?"

Seething, Hermione stood and began to storm away. She had only gotten a couple feet away when she heard his voice. "Wait." She stopped, and slowly turned around to look at him. He was holding a crumbled piece of parchment in his hand, looking more confused then she had ever seen him. He met her eyes and said so quietly that she almost didn't hear, "I need somebody's help."

/…/…/…/…/…/

AN: I know it's short, I know it's rushed, I'm sorry! Please review


End file.
